<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>remember that by peithom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546734">remember that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peithom/pseuds/peithom'>peithom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peithom/pseuds/peithom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is there for you. Always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>remember that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for: @hancnvs | twt</p>
<p>I hope you like it ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Minho! Wake uppppppp!” Jisung says as he shakes his boyfriend awake.</p>
<p>“Come on old man! Wake uppp!!!” he adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you calling old man?” Minho mumbles, voice muffled. Clearly, he still needs more shut-eye but his boyfriend seems to have other ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh finally!”</p>
<p>“Let’s go for a driveeee~” Jisung pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes to the older. Not that Minho paid much attention to it, the older is still half-asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Why? Do you know what time it is?” Minho said, brows creased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s…” Jisung fumbles for his phone, “1 a.m!” he replies cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“EXACTLY! It’s the middle of the night Jisung- let’s sleep for now. We’ll go tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I wanna go now…” the younger replies with a pout. The older just sighs, rubbing his forehead, to ease the headache he thinks, no- knows would come if he doesn’t get back to sleep.</p>
<p>“Please Minho! Pleaseeeeeee” Jisung says desperately, now clinging to his arms.</p>
<p>“Minho pleaseeee”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho looks at Jisung, and surely the boy is as desperate as he sounds. So, with a big sigh, he replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, get your jacket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung practically squeals and gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, running to his own room to get a jacket of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both done ]collecting their things, they headed towards their car. Technically, it’s Minho’s but, what’s his is naturally his boyfriend’s too.</p>
<p>With a skip to his step, Jisung makes his way to the front seat. Minho smiles at this. The younger loved going on late-night drives.</p>
<p>Minho starts the engine and buckles his seat belt. Jisung follows suit, knowing the older would scold him if he doesn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, where do you wanna go?” Minho asks the younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anywhere!” he replies with a bright smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho chuckles at that. It’s what the younger always say whenever they go for a drive. He’d always let Minho decide where to go and never did mind where he took him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” <em>As long as I’m with you.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you really have to learn how to drive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I suck at driving…” Jisung replies brows furrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean you can’t improve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I have you! So, it doesn’t matter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what happens when I’m gone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung stills at that. He knows the older is just teasing, but somehow he felt cold ran down his spine. He looks up his boyfriend, the other not noticing the shift in the younger’s mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re always there for me.”</p>
<p>“You’ll always be there for me, right?” Jisung choked up his last words. He didn’t know why but he doubted his own words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho had a smile on his face but, Jisung felt sad- like something in him cracked; like something was wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older looked at him, tearing his gaze from the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung was confused, he didn’t know why he was feeling this way, his heart felt so heavy. Without knowing, tears started brimming his eyes.</p>
<p>Minho reached for Jisung’s hand, and when he touched him- he felt cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jisung…” Minho calls out, his voice as soft as his smile.</p>
<p>“I will always be here for you. Always.”</p>
<p>"Remember that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then everything flashed to white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung stirs awake. Breath caught in his lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God Jisung- I’ve been trying to wake you up for 20 mins!” someone with a booming voice says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean what? WE’RE GONNA BE LATE! GET YOU ASS UP NOW!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…okay- quit yelling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Car’s ready, I’ll meet you down stairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung makes his way to the driver’s seat and starts the engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ughhh thank God you know how to drive or else I’d have to commute- can you imagine that??!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or you can just learn how to drive so you don’t have to wake me up from my slumber, every time you go to a stupid party!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Parties aren’t stupid sungie! You’re just no fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should still learn how to drive-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? You’re always with me. I don’t have to because you’re here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung felt something tug at his heart, but he tried his best not to let it show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wear your seatbelt, Lix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need we’re-“ Felix turns to look at Jisung, facing ahead- hands on the steering wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not leaving until you do.” Jisung says voice firm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix then obliged knowing his friend won’t budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung put the car on reverse and though his heart felt heavy he tried to not think about it.</p>
<p>He loved drives anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this story, then thank you so much.<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>